Wykwintne danie
by MadameEmerald
Summary: Moje pierwsze opowiadanie o Sanjim i Zoro, napisane dawno temu. Chociaż nie jest najlepsze, mam do niego sentyment. Wszystko rozgrywa się w ciągu jednej nocy, gdy załogę Luffy'ego na morzu spotyka sztorm.


„_**Wykwintne danie"**_

Niebo zakryły ciemne i potężne chmury tak, że sklepienie zamieniło się w granatowo szary baldachim w wymyślne, kłębiaste wzory. Zerwał się silny wiatr, spieniający morskie wody. Fale były ogromne i rzucały charakterystycznym statkiem z żaglem z czaszką w słomianym kapeluszu raz na lewo, raz na prawo. Monkey D. Luffy przytrzymując swój kapelusz zeskoczył z dzioba Going Merry i wykrzyknął:

-Zwijać żagle! Nadchodzi sztorm!

Na pokładzie zapanował ruch. Usopp wydostał się z bocianiego gniazda, zwinąwszy banderę, Roronoa Zoro swymi silnymi rękoma zaczął manipulować sznurami przy żaglach. Nami tylko ziewnęła i z jękiem uniosła się z leżaka, składając go.

-Ja ci pomogę, poniosę, Nami-saaaan! – niewiadomo skąd pojawił się Sanji, jak zawsze z serduszkiem w prawym oku nieprzesłoniętym grzywką na widok rudowłosej dziewczyny. Nami jedynie zachichotała i „łaskawie" pozwoliła wyręczyć się blondynowi. Sanji przejął leżak, złożył parasol i dzielnie ruszył pod pokład. Cicho westchnął. Nienawidził grać tego kobieciarza uganiającego się za każdą ładniejszą panną. Nim zniknął za drzwiami uchwycił zdziwione spojrzenie Zoro, którego mięśnie na ramionach napinały się przy zwijaniu żagla. Musiał usłyszeć jego westchnienie, lecz nie skomentował tego ani jednym słowem. W jednej sekundzie odwrócił głowę i nie patrzył na kucharza.

-Jestem głodny. Sanji, zrób coś! MIĘĘĘĘSOOOO! – wykrzyknął uradowany Luffy, gdy wszyscy znaleźli się w kuchni. Sanji jedynie popatrzył na niego melancholijnym wzrokiem i uśmiechnął, przygryzając papierosa.

-Jakieś specjalne życzenia? – spytał blondyn, mimowolnie patrząc na Zoro, który jako jedyny nie wyrażał żadnych emocji. Luffy wciąż wykrzykiwał coś o mięsie, jednak kucharz go nie słuchał; ślinka napływała mu do ust, gdy patrzył na cudownie wyrzeźbione ciało szermierza. Prędko zganił się w myślach za swoje zachowanie. Nie! Nie może tak patrzeć na innego mężczyznę. Już nigdy więcej. Musi udawać, że podobają mu się dziewczyny. Co pomyślałaby sobie reszta załogi, gdyby poznała prawdę o jego preferencjach? Hm, w sumie to nie byłoby nic wielkiego. Luffy zachowujący się jak dzieciak z autyzmem, wierzący jedynie we własne marzenia i żyjący tym co tu i teraz; kłamliwy Usopp, którego zdanie akurat najmniej go obchodziło i Nami, której tak czy siak nie tknąłby palcem. No i Zoro… Zoro zapewnie zachowałby dla siebie swoje zdanie, ale przestałby spać, gdzie popadnie.  
Tym bardziej zawód z przeszłości nie pozwalał mu na wykonaniu żadnego działania względem Zoro. Szermierz wydawał się być całkowicie odporny na _jakiekolwiek _porywy serca.

Gdy każdy wygłosił swoje zachcianki odnośnie obiadu (zawsze takie same), Sanji zajął się za przygotowywanie posiłków. Wykonywał swoje ruchy zwinnie i szybko niczym kot, pracując szybko i zgrabnie. To było to, co dawało mu ucieczkę od wszelkich problemów. Na chwilę zapominał o męskim i umięśnionym ciele szermierza będącym na wyciągnięcie ręki, lecz jednocześnie tak odległym i niedostępnym. To nie dla Nami, tylko dla niego robił najlepsze jedzenie, jakie potrafił.

Gdzieś za jego plecami rozległo się znajome chrapanie, a następnie ziewnięcie Usoppa.

-No popatrz, tak wolno gotujesz, że Zoro zasnął – Luffy zrobił minę obrażonego dziecka.

-Jakbyś nie zauważył – Sanji zwolnił, gdyż nie miał już przed kim błyszczeć swoją zwinnością i talentem- to Zoro śpi, kiedy i gdzie popadnie.

-I wszystko słyszy – mruknął Roronoa nawet nie otwierając oczu, tylko zakładając nogi na stół. Sanji patrzył na te nogi ułamek sekundy dłużej niż powinien, toteż Luffy'emu w jego posiłku dostało się parę ziarenek pieprzu więcej niż zwykle. Słomiany Kapelusz jednak miał tak wypaczony zmysł smaku, że mógł zjeść nawet spalone jedzenie Apis i się zachwycać; a co dopiero mowa o wyczuciu ćwierci szczypty pieprzu więcej.

Nie minęło pół godziny, gdy pokój wypełnił się zapachami. Wszyscy zaczęli pałaszować, głośno wychwalając kucharza. Sanji usiadł obok Zoro, który wreszcie ściągnął nogi ze stołu i powoli zaczął jeść. Blondyn od początku wiedział, że siadanie obok szermierza jest błędem, ale inni już zajęli miejsca i nie miał wyboru. Ilekroć zdarzało się, że usiądą obok lub naprzeciw siebie, Sanji ledwo mógł przełknąć swój posiłek, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od zielonowłosego mężczyzny. Zoro był absolutnym ideałem. Uwielbiał na niego patrzeć, podziwiać te ruchy, mięśnie, twarz w wiecznym skupieniu. Lubił patrzeć na śpiącego Zoro z rękoma założonymi na karku, jak jego klatka piersiowa faluje. Tak bardzo pragnął poczuć zapach oddechu śpiącego Zoro, chociaż ten jeden raz. Chciał zaspokoić ten ciągły, obsesyjny głód. Roronoa Zoro był dla niego niczym wykwintne danie, którego nie może zjeść, na które może jedynie patrzeć i co najwyżej delektować się jego zapachem – ale to danie jest przeznaczone komu innemu, nie Sanjiemu spragnionego tego smaku. Może komuś, kogo znają, a może komuś, kogo dopiero spotkają na swej drodze.

-Sanji, wszystko w porządku? – Szlag! Nami musiała patrzeć się na niego od dłuższego czasu. Nie wiedział, w jakim jest stanie, ale fantazjowanie o Zoro nigdy nie wychodziło mu na dobre. Luffy przerwał porywanie zębami mięsa i przyjrzał się kucharzowi.

-Wygląda jakby miał gorączkę – wymamrotał z pełną buzią. Sanji jedynie wzruszył ramionami i zabrał się za swoją zupę. Musiał mieć rumieńce i błyszczące oczy… Nagle coś mignęło w powietrzu i kucharz wyczuł chłodną dłoń na swym czole. Nim dotarło do niego, czyja to dłoń, niemal udławił się zupą.

-Może jest tu troszkę zbyt ciepło albo za długo stał nad garami – mruknął Zoro błyskawicznie zabierając swą dłoń i jak gdyby nigdy nic przeżuwając wyśmienity filet z dorsza.

Sanji drżał. Jadł dalej, ale zupa nagle straciła swój smak i równie dobrze mógł teraz łykać wodę. Z ulgą zauważył, że wszyscy kończą już posiłek. Zapewne pójdą potem do swoich hamaków i będzie miał chwilkę spokoju.

-Aaaa, pyszne! – Luffy rozwalił się na krześle poklepując po wzdętym brzuchu. Sanji zdobył się na uśmiech i zebrał talerze ze stołu. –To co, ty i Zoro pozmywacie, a my idziemy spać?

-Ktoś musi czuwać. Wkrótce rozpocznie się prawdziwa nawałnica – Nami wydawała się coś sobie kalkulować w myślach.

-Spokojnie, możemy zostać. O ile nie zasnę – wyszczerzył się lekko szermierz, wstając od stołu. Luffy drąc się pobiegł do swojego hamaka, a za nim wyszli Nami z Usoppem. Sanji i Zoro stanęli obok siebie przy zlewie, pracując w ciszy. Często tak robili – Sanji mył, Zoro wycierał. Pracowali w idealnej harmonii.

Praca była skończona. Kucharz odwrócił się i wtedy statkiem zakołysało. Na moment stracił równowagę, lecz przypomniał sobie, kto obok niego stoi, więc natychmiast kocim ruchem powrócił do swojej niedbałej pozycji, zapalając papierosa. Zerknął na Roronoę, lecz tamten zdawał się niczego nie zauważyć.

-Któryś z nas powinien wyjrzeć co się dzieje na pokładzie i ocenić sytuację – szepnął Sanji, sam nie wiedząc, czemu.

-Wyjrzę. Jeszcze ci papieros zgaśnie – uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i nim kucharz zareagował, zniknął za drzwiami prowadzącymi na górny pokład. Tego było za wiele dla blondyna. Uśmiech Zoro, a te ruchy… Musisz się opanować, musisz! krzyczał rozpaczliwie jego rozsądek, lecz na próżno. Wspominał każdy uśmiech Zoro, każdy seksowny ruch. I jednocześnie czuł ciężar w żołądku, bo przecież _marimo _nie może być jego. Nie może tego zrobić załodze. Usiadł pod ścianą, przyciskając nadgarstki do czoła. Faktycznie, było tutaj jakoś gorąco, a przecież na zewnątrz zbierało się na sztorm. Poluzował krawat i ściągnął z siebie marynarkę. Dużo lepiej, choć włosy zdążyły się już poprzyklejać do twarzy.

Wiedział, że kiedyś rozsądek przegra i nie da rady się więcej kontrolować. Nie chciał nawet myśleć, jak to się skończy, gdy straci nad sobą panowanie i co wtedy zrobi. Nie zedrze przecież z Zoro ubrań, chociaż miał taką ochotę to zrobić. Zerwać z niego białą koszulę i dotknąć tych blizn na jego męskiej klatce piersiowej. Następnie przesunąłby po nich językiem, badając dokładnie ich fakturę. Potem byłby pas marimo. Rozwiązałby go kilkoma sprawnymi ruchami, zupełnie jakby rozwiązywał sznurki oplatające pęczki świeżych warzyw. Upajałby się zapachem i smakiem Zoro tak długo, że szermierz uznałby go za chorego psychicznie.

I słusznie.

Nie usłyszał, gdy Zoro wszedł do kuchni. Poczuł natomiast ciepło czyjegoś ciała, usadawiające się obok niego i charakterystyczny stuk szabli odkładanych na podłogę. W powietrzu unosił się zapach deszczu, morskiego powietrza i tej dziwnej, niepowtarzalnej męskiej woni. Chusta na lewym ramieniu zielonowłosego musnęła rękaw koszuli Sanjiego. Nie odważył się podnieść głowy. Nie chciał, by Zoro zauważył to wszystko. Rozpalone czoło, błyszczące oczy, mokre usta, czerwone policzki. Tak bardzo się męczył, by to przed wszystkimi ukryć, a zwłaszcza przed nim. Nie może pozwolić, by praca poszła na marne. To jak zmarnowanie jedzenia przez spalenie potrawy.

-Hm, naprawdę dobrze się czujesz? Nadchodzi porządny sztorm, zaczęło padać – poczuł, jak ciało mężczyzny się prostuje i odważył się na niego zerknąć. Choć Zoro siedział odchylony, oczy miał utkwione w Sanjim. Możliwe, że kryła się w nich malutka i zdradliwa nutka zaniepokojenia.

-Może źle znoszę zmiany pogody – wymruczał kucharz, poprawiając włosy. Zauważył, że Zoro leniwie śledzi każdy ruch jego dłoni. Serce zaczęło mu łomotać. Siedzieli tak blisko. Znowu. Znowu mógł powąchać tę apetyczną potrawę, mógł upajać się jej widokiem… Ale nie może jej nawet liznąć. Uszczknąć choćby okruszka. A był tak bardzo głodny, chociaż przed chwilą wszyscy jedli…

-Ciekawe – szepnął Zoro i przymknął oczy. Sanji wiedział, że prędzej czy później szermierz zaśnie zamiast czuwać. Cóż, na razie jednak nic im nie groziło. Statek chybotał się trochę, lecz Sanji zaparł się rękoma o podłogę i udawało mu się utrzymywać pozycję, natomiast Roronoa leżał niewzruszony, jakby wtopił się w podłogę i nic nie mogło go ruszyć. Blondwłosy kucharz pożerał wzrokiem męskie ciało szermierza. Patrzył na przymknięte powieki, na dłonie, ramiona. Bał się, że jeśli zaraz się nie uspokoi, to dostanie zawału, ale w tej chwili o to nie dbał. Błysnęła mu w głowie dzika, spontaniczna myśl.

Zoro śpi. Są blisko siebie. Jeśli zrobi to odpowiednio sprawnie… Będzie mógł poczuć słodki oddech zielonowłosego i popatrzeć na niego z bliska. Niczego innego jeszcze tak nie pragnął. Było mu duszno, a serce zachowywało się, jakby chciało wyskoczyć ze swego miejsca. Ostrożnie pochylił się ku twarzy Zoro. Delektował się widokiem pirata długie chwile, powoli zmierzając coraz niżej. Ogarnęło go podniecenie. Brakowało dosłownie milimetrów, by osiągnął swój cel.

Cudowny zapach uderzył jego nozdrza. Początkowo zachłysnął się nim tak bardzo, że na moment pociemniało mu przed oczami, lecz opamiętał się i zaciągnął słodkim oddechem Zoro. To była woń nieporównywalna z jakimkolwiek innym zapachem, najlepszymi na świecie perfumami czy najsmaczniejszej potrawy. To był zapach łączący w sobie wszystkie cechy, które wywoływały u Sanjiego pożądanie.

Wtem statek znów przechylił się i blondyn stracił równowagę. Jego twarz znalazła się na klatce piersiowej Zoro i kucharz warknął sam na siebie. Szermierz jedynie ziewnął i otworzył jedno oko, żeby zobaczyć, co zalega na jego torsie.

-Sanji – mruknął sennie – a już mi się śniło, że ktoś zrzuca na mnie wór ziemniaków.

Blondyn zaśmiał się nerwowo, trochę za głośno, ale musiał rozładować emocje. Zoro otworzył oczy i ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na postać na swojej klacie.

-Czy ty nie jesteś naprawdę chory?

-Nie, no przecież mówiłem…

-Ja mówię o twojej… Hm, _psychice_ – wyszczerzył się bezczelnie. W Sanjim się zagotowało.

-Bynajmniej nie jestem _marimo_ – zaakcentował ostatnie słowo tak jak szermierz „psychikę". Zoro uniósł jedną brew, a z jego twarzy nie schodził uśmieszek.

-Tylko ty mnie tak nazywasz, a akurat to, co mówisz w tej kwestii, mało mnie obchodzi.

Mimo wszystko nie strząsnął blondyna ze swojego ciała. Ułożył się jedynie tak, by ten miał wygodniej.

-Czy… Hm, czy mogę cię… Objąć? Skoro już musisz na mnie leżeć, chciałbym, żeby nie tylko tobie było wygodnie.

Po tych słowach Sanji jedynie skinął głową, nie mogąc wypowiedzieć żadnego słowa. Piekły go policzki i nawet nie chciał patrzeć na Zoro. Gdy jednak uniósł wzrok, zauważył, że szermierz nie kpi. Położył ramię na plecach kucharza, tak, że koniuszki palców drażniły szyję blondyna. Sanji zagryzł wargi czując palce dotykające jego włosów i karku. To nie było przypadkowe. Zoro nie spał, dokładnie wiedział, co robi…

-Masz takie miękkie włosy… - mruknął szermierz, przenosząc dłoń na głowę kucharza. Sanji przymknął oczy, czując się jak kotek gładzony na kolanach swego pana. Upajał się zapachem i dotykiem Zoro, marząc, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Pieszczota, o jaką pokusił się Roronoa wydawała się być najcenniejszą nagrodą, jaką mógł otrzymać. Czuł się tak cudownie. Westchnął jedynie, gdy męski palce spłynęły ku jego szyi.

-Wiesz, kuk… Zdarzają się sytuacje, gdy nasze największe marzenie przekracza wszelkie dozwolone normy i granice. Miałeś tak kiedyś?

-Mam… Mam tak cały czas… - Wyszeptał, unosząc się i patrząc Zoro w oczy. To nie jest możliwe, by mówił o tym, o czym myślał. Wyciągnął dłoń i przesunął palcami od skroni wzdłuż szczęki szermierza. Czuł, jak zasychają mu usta. Popatrzył w te oczy, które zwykle oglądał tylko z dala. To był ten moment. Wiedział to. Zoro też wiedział. Musiał zauważyć te spojrzenia i gesty. Ponownie poczuł zapach, który uprzednio pozbawił go myślenia. Ciepły oddech omiótł jego nos i rozwarte usta.

Chwilę później miękkie wargi otuliły jego wargi, zagłębiając się w delikatnej i czułej pieszczocie. Zoro smakował jak jeszcze nikt inny; nikt inny nie dał mu też takiej magii i emocji, jakie czuł w tej chwili. To był cudowny smak. Niósł za sobą słodycz zaspokojenia, świeżość nowej przygody, a także nutkę niecierpliwości. Sanji poczuł, jak między jego usta wsuwa się wilgotny język, pragnący dać jeszcze więcej pieszczot kucharzowi i zamknął oczy.

„Niech to trwa wiecznie" pomyślał, delektując się najcudowniejszym smakiem na świecie.

Gdy zbudził się rano, przez chwilę sądził, że to był tylko sen. Czuł jednak pod sobą ciepło i falujące w rytm oddechu ciało szermierza. Przez bulaj do kuchni wdzierało się jasne światło. Po sztormie musiało już nie być śladu i zapewne był poranek, więc niedługo wszyscy zbiegną się, prosząc o śniadanie. Sanji delikatnie przesunął językiem po wargach Zoro, smakując go ten ostatni raz i zabrał się za przygotowywanie śniadania dla każdego z załogi.

Wreszcie spełniło się jego marzenie i udało mu się skosztować dania, którego tak bardzo pragnął od samego początku. Tego, którym zapachem i widokiem upajał się całymi długimi dniami, które przysparzało nieco cierpień i wytężania siły.

_Było warto _uśmiechnął się sam do siebie kucharz, przygotowując posiłki najciszej jak potrafił.


End file.
